Races
Human Personality Humans are generally neutral to most species,despite their un-polite mannerisms , once they become accustomed to an individual or culture, they tend to adopt a stance that assumes that said culture has always been part of their own. Despite their greed, Humans incline to fear most creatures. Humans tend to panic easily and usually lash out violently at those they feel are responsible. Even the most isolated human survivalist will not be bigoted against other humans because of skin color or appearance; on a world with dozens of non-human species, racism is a pretty dull pastime, while specism is far more interesting. Physical Description Humans are usually about 5-6 ft. tall, and weigh about 100-200 lb., with a liking for the lesser weights. They have varying skin colors, from pale and tan to true ebony in color, while their hair can be black, red, brown, white, gray, or blond. Humans may have eyes of several shades, including those of blue, green, brown, red, hazel, black, and yellow; although more Energy friendly, spellcasters often have a violet or orange sheen on their irises, which becomes prominent when casting spells. Relations Humans have variable relations with other races, colored by their natural tendency to reject strangers. Dwarves are generally accepted in most human cultures, while halflings or gnomes are considered to be too inconsequential to take much notice of. In contrast, reptilian humanoids may attract more positive attention, usually of a curious or interested nature; unless reptilian humanoids make themselves a threat, humans would rather befriend dragonborns, and the like. Humans generally find elves to be too haughty and arrogant for their tastes, and react to wood elves, drow, and most faries with hostility, if not outright violence. Orcs are almost universally hated, while of the goblinoids, only goblins are tolerated, albeit barely. Ironically, half-humans such as half-elves, half-orcs, or half-dragons are judged by their human heritage, not their other parent's ancestry, and as such attract little hostility for being half-human; this also applies to teiflings and the like. Most other species attract no more attention, beneficial or hostile, than they would for any other species. Location Most humans, if not in bad nature have found themselves a home in Avalon since the day of the abyss. Some live economic lifestyles, while others live more simplistic lives; farming and doing other works of labor to benefit themselves. Humans survive in a wide range of habitats, and can be found in tundra, desert, forest, city or even on the waves. Religion Being primarily of neutral alignment, most humans pay homage to some form of the God, and even a lesser but more evil being, yet united entities, who is their creator, and a deity. Humans believe that the God created them to help maintain the balance among other species and balance in the world. Some humans do not believe in these higher powers and live with a no prayer lifestyle. Racial Traits * Humanoid (human). * Medium: As Medium creatures, humans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size * Human base land speed is 30 ft. * Talent Bonus: +100 xp in all Gathering talents * Racial Feats: Get 1 Character feat at level 0. * Automatic Languages: Common, Native (either human or predominant non-human cultural language). * Bonus Languages: Any * Favored Class: Any ''High Elf Personality Pride, altruistic and wise, the High Elves also have a joyous and festive spirit, so they are called by the other races "the good folk". Becoming physically mature by the age of 25 and, despite his intellectual superiority, emotionally mature at around 125; they are also famously long-lived, capable of remain eternally youthful. Possessed of innate beauty and easy gracefulness, they are viewed as both wondrous and haughty by other races; however, their natural detachment is seen by some as introversion. Physical Description Slightly taller than the average human, are also noticeably more slender and graceful, averaging between 5 1/2 to 6 1/2 feet and 95 to 135 pounds. Their skin and hair can have various colors: eyes are usually clear. They have thin, long pointed ears. Males are slightly more muscular on average, and females are slightly shorter, and neither sex grows facial hair. Their features in general may be described as more angular and defined; almond-shaped eyes, and pointed jaws . Most elves have fair skin and dark hair, though this is no more true of all elves than it is of humans. They have a reputation for careful grooming, more so than perhaps any other race. This frequently extends to their clothing, which is luxurious and well-kept, though not to the point of impracticality. Relations High Elves prefer to keep at bay with the other races, but maintained good relations with them, especially in terms of value. Even though that the overall savior of Valantira was Eveala (a powerful Kineticist) However, they have a old grudge against Orcs, Dwarves, and Drow, races which carry a eternal dispute. Location High Elves tend to be closer to water and other spiritual resources, which result to their homes being in the Southern district of Avalon in an area called Ferawick. Religion They believe in all the gods, no deity does not receive respect from the High elves. Elves are spiritual in nature and often have time in their day to express gratitude towards their gods. Racial Traits * Skills: Immunity to sleep conditions and can not get sick or diseased * Talent Bonus: +100 Magic, Prayer, Summoning * Racial Feats: * Automatic Languages: Common, Elven, Ancient Elven * Bonus Languages: Gnome, Orc, Old Dwarven * Favored Class type: Caster 'Drow Elf' Personality Drow, also known as '''dark elves', are a dark-skinned sub-race of High elves that predominantly live in an underground castle known as Ravenfolt. They earned their reputation as evil people, with all justification, though some members with more neutral disposition did exist, as did an even smaller number of actually good members. On the surface, the drow were sometimes referred to as "The Underbirds" due to living underground in the Ravenflot castle. Physical Description They were shorter than many other sub-races of elves, and while there was no average height difference between male and female drow, females on average were bigger and stronger than males. They usually varied in height from 4′7″ to 5′5″. Men weighed somewhere from 87 to 157 pounds while women weighed somewhere between 82 to 152 pounds. Drow had skin of dark grey to obsidian color and white or yellow hair.Rare hair colors included copper and silver, the latter believed to be a sign of a mentally handicapped person, a superstition. Female drow with blonde hues indicated the drow in question was of an older age. Elder male drow had naturally silvering hair. This hair was carefully groomed and cared for by most drow and worn long with jewelry and other accessories decorating it. Like all elves, drow were incapable of growing beards, though many males were fond of long sideburn Drow eyes are usually bright red, but some had different colored, often much paler eyes such as blue, lilac, pink and silver- these pale eyes were often so pale that they appeared to be white - in fact, their eye color could be of practically any color. Sometimes a drow's eyes could even be green or blue, which meant that that particular drow had some surface elven blood in their veins Relations Other than their Queen they look up to their gods for answers, but that's not all. They often look to Antaro as a higher leader than their Queen. Location Drow live in an underground Castle known as Ravenflot, with an aristocracy within a theocratic, matriarchal and militaristic society. The Caste belongs on the Otherside. Religion Worship the Chaos gods and hold their government values in the hands of their beliefs. Though religion played a large part in drow society, the castle system and other seemingly lawful aspects of the culture clashed with their god's intent and directives as a chaotic evil gods. Racial Traits * Talent skills: +100 Constitution, +100 Prayer * Racial Feats: Duel wielding, Weapon Specialization, * Automatic Languages: Elven, Undercommon * Bonus Languages: Common, Ancient Elven * Favored Class: Rouge/Warrior Wood Elf Personality Woodland High Elves, also known as Wood Elves, find themselves deep in the forrest of Estelthyr. They mostly follow the detiy Gigagiga, goddess of woodland creatures, lands, and plants. Those who do not follow Giga normally follow Forethyr, god of hunting, harvest, and food. It is because of these deities that the Wood Elves are normally a peaceful and generous race. Although, the Woodland Elves are training in the ways of the hunt, and because of that are normally well armed and light armored. They prefer being fast over brawn and accurate over endurance. As their strength in battle should benefit them in everyday task. They believe it is more important than to negotiate than to fight, and will use their charisma to get out of most allegations. Physical Description Woodland High Elves have many similarities to their High Elven cousins, but also resemble humans in a glance. They have almond eyes, flawless skin, and bright alluring eye tones, like a High Elf. Where they can be similar to humans with their long hair, dark in color ranging from: blonde, brown, and black, darker and dirtier skin. The drastic changes in the Woodland Elves compared to their cousin race High Elves, is mostly due to their long hard work in the forrest days, from generations of harsh labor. However, despite their differences have nearly as long lifespans living only 100 years less than the High elven race. Relations Wood elves try to keep good relations with everyone mainly for trade purposes. They have a small disliking for high elves as they see them as arrogant. It also may be because they believe they were shunned from their posh existence to work the fields long ago. Racial Traits * Talent Bonus: +100 Magic, Prayer, Summoning * Racial Feats: +2 bonus on perception checks, Improved Precision * Automatic Languages: Common, Elven, Dwarven * Bonus Languages: Goblin, Orc, Hobish * Favored Class type: Rouge/Warrior Half-Breed Personality With a feeling of non-existence, the Half-Breed spends his/her life trying to find acceptance. It is important to note if the Half Breed's mother was that of a good alignment, if she was the half breed would be of good alignment as well. If she wasn't the half breed would take after his/her father's alignment. The Half-Breed is always trying to find ways to be accepted by ether race. Half-Elves are more so accepted by Humans and will take more characteristics from the Human (as seen on the right). Some races can not mate with other races, the combinations of them will be listed below. * A) All elves can mate with each-other and humans, and although being able to mate with Dwarves/Halfings/Hobbits, it is taboo in all their cultures. * B) All small races can mate with each other Goblins/Halflings/Dwarves/Hobbits/Gnomes/BloodElves but not Fairies. Fairies only mate with Fairies. * C) Warforge/Immortals/Undead are not capable of reproduction. * D) Teiflings/Beastfolk/Dragonborn can mate with each other. * E) Orcs only mate with Orcs and Goblins. All other races are hideous to them. Physical Description The Description of the Half-breed can only be determined by the dominate genes breed. Below is a list of dominates in order from highest to least according to letter. A) High Elves > Wood Elves > Drow > Blood Elf > Human > Dwarf > Hobbit > Halfling B) Blood elf > Goblin > Dwarf > Hobbit > Halfling > Gnome D) Teifling > Dragonborn > Beastfolk E) Orc > Goblin *It is possible for a breed to take from multiple races, but they would only take traits from the original dominate race and the newest race added to the family tree resulting in who's ever more dominate as the main characteristics.. Relations Since the half-breeds are seen as a mistake by many, they are outcasted. Though, they spend most of their life finding acceptance in one of their genic races. It is because of that, most Half breeds will tend to culturally appear like one or the other. Religion Half Breeds take no religious belief, and those who do take the most common belief by the one they are culturally accepted by. Racial Traits * Talent Stat: +100 of 1 talent stat from ether race they come from. (2 max) * Racial Feats: 1 from ether race they come from. (2 max) * Automatic Languages: Common, Mother's Main language, Father's Main Language. * Bonus Languages: Undercommon * Favored Class: Dominate Race's favored Class Blood Elf Backstory The Blood Elf gets their name from the crystals that runs in their heritage. Sangupate, a red, like blood, crystal that holds runic essence inside it. The blood elves are the result of a Drow women who was once in love with Antario roughly 200 years ago. Her name was Beatrice Tindle. She became a Drow as she followed the dark ways with Antario, until she had their first son. When the destruction happened Beatrice took her son and hid him with the Hobbits of Hollowcrest. The Hobbits raised him in the ways of the good, and though it wasn't easy as he was evil in nature, they were successful. When Eurick turned about 104 he reached maturity and ventured off to find elven people like him. This is when he found the Sangupate, blood crystals. Eurick was drawn to it's power and brought it back to the Hobbit people. The Hobbit's were uneffected by the magic of greed that came from the crystals, but Eurick was not. He used the crystals to rise in power and create a wealthy town in the center of Hollowcrest known as Gidwyn. The capital of Hollowcrest, now where Eurick is held king of the Hobbits, and passes on his genes on to the Hobbit people. Personality Blood Elves are a rare breed as they've only been around for 70 some years. Not many people know of the Blood elves existence and at first glance, people fear them and may run due to believing they are a Drow. However, the Drow and the Blood elf couldn't be more different. The blood elf despite it's appearance is a peaceful race and rarely gets into conflict. Most conflict from a Blood Elf is caused by their greed. The actions of a Blood elf come from the good and peaceful nature of the Hobbit, but have a bipolarish effect due to their Drow nature. Eurick's small Family of people is where all Blood Elven people will come from. Physical Description There's not much about their description that differs from from drows. They're just noticeably smaller, where Eurick is about 4'7 the rest of his family is about 4ft at max. Making them the smallest race of Elves. Other than that their appearance is the same as Drows. Religion Mostly Follow the same culture and religion as Hobbits. Racial Traits * Talent Stats: +50 Farming, Mining. +100 Magic * Automatic Languages: Hobbish, Common * Bonus Languages: Undercommon * Favored Class: Rogue * Racial Feats: Quick Step Dwarf Personality Hard-working miners and blacksmith, Dwarves are the backbone of the economy of the Northern Avalon lands, In the city known as S'trige. Dwarves are honest, hard-working, and reliable. They are also considered grumpy, and ill mannered by the other races, though most dwarves will refuse to admit to such accusation. It's hard to earn a dwarf's respect, but once you do, you got yourself one of the most loyal friends you could ever ask for. Dwarves have a tendency to always help their "Brothers" when in need. Brothers to a Dwarf is brothers to blood. Dwarves respect the traditions of their clans, tracing their ancestry back to the founding of their most ancient strongholds in the youth of the world, and do not abandon those traditions lightly. Part of those traditions is devotion to the gods of the dwarves, who uphold the dwarven ideals of industrious labor, skill in battle, and devotion to the forge. Dwarves who take up the adventuring life might be motivated by a desire for treasure—for its own sake, for a specific purpose, or even out of a desire to help others. Other dwarves are driven by the command or inspiration of a deity, a direct calling or simply a desire to bring glory to one of the dwarf gods. Clan and ancestry are also important motivators. A dwarf might seek to restore a clan’s lost honor, avenge an ancient wrong his or her clan suffered, or earn a new place within the clan after having been exiled. Or a dwarf might search for the axe wielded by a mighty ancestor, lost on the field of battle centuries ago. Physical Description Dwarves are naturally dense, broad creatures. They stand between 3` 4`` and 3` 10`` and weight between 160 and 275 lb. Dwarven males are a bit taller and heavier than their female counterparts. Like humans, dwarves have a wide variety of skin, eye, and hair colors, typically pale among dwarves. Hazel eyes are common throughout the race, with blue eyes more common amongst shield dwarves and brown or green eyes found amongst the gold dwarves. Male dwarves are often bald and grew thick facial hair sometimes used to display social status. Unusually for humanoids, both sexes naturally grew ample facial hair though the majority of dwarf females shave their beards off. This hair was often dark in hue, though among some dwarves blond or red hair was just as common. Gold dwarves took the care of facial hair to an extreme, carefully oiling and grooming it,with some adding perfume and ornamentations. Religion Most dwarves are followers/worship the god Faratif, God of Wealth and Mines. A Dwarf may follow a specific god of their own Clan. Clans of the dwarf represent the majority of how the Dwarf will present themselves, in most cases it's in resemblance to their god or their wealth. Wealth plays a huge part in the social aspect of the dwarf which is why most follow the religious ways of Faratif, in hopes he will grant them huge amounts of wealth. Racial Traits * Racial Feats: Chase the Enemy, Craft time * Automatic Languages: Dwarven, Common * Bonus Languages: Hobbish, Halvlin * Favored Class: Warrior/Juggernaut * Talent Stats: +100 Mining, +100 Attack, +100 Crafting Halfling Personality Halflings also known as hobbits, like their more civilized relatives are easy going in every day life, loving food, comfort, drink, play and song. It just so happens that their definitions of those things are different. Halflings are just as happy eating meat off a spit, sleeping under the stars, drinking water, and singing songs, and getting into mischief. They may be trouble makers, but also have light hearts and if they are caught take responsibility for their actions Physical Description Halfling stand about 3 feet tall and their hair is normally cut soft and wind blown, their clothing is normally light and loose, but always a lot of storage. Religion Most halflings don't worship gods. Some Halflings will worship plant, animal or nature gods Racial Traits * Halflings have 20 base land speed. * Skills: +2 to all Handle Animal and +2 Balance Checks. * Racial Feats: +2 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, and Move Silently checks, Halflings are experts at sneaking up on their targets and other unsavory types. * Automatic Languages: Halfling, Common * Bonus Languages: Goblin, Orc, Gaint, Draconic, Elven, Gnomish * Favored Class: Rouge. * Talent Stats: +100 Farming, +100 Crafting, +100 Dancing Tiefling Personality The young Tiefling is a broiling bundle of hyperactivity and explosive outbursts of emotion where as the older Tieflings are reserved as they have seen the cruelties of the world. With that being said Tieflings like to travel the world, seeing all sorts of things that the world has to offer. The older the tiefling the more things and places they've experienced. It's safe to say that a tiefling who spends their time devoted in knowledge is a happy Tiefling, but one who spends their time in physical labor is depressed. Physical Description The Tiefling is a relatively short humanoid standing at 5'6 on average. They have dark purple to light red skin and their eyes are almost always an unnatural colour such as pink, yellow or black. their skin a fair like other elves but they have the ability to grow body and facial hair, which is often white and thick. They all carry the markers that they were once descended from the unlikely pairing of Elf and Demon. These markers often manifest as stubby horns, vestigial tails and bony ridges along their ventral planes. Religion The Tiefling hold no religion to be the one of their race, and may follow any number of gods. Racial Traits * Racial Feats: +2 racial bonus to Listen and Spot +2 Agility +3 Speed -2 Charisma: Tiefling are fast creatures who rely on their unnatural reflexes to keep them alive in combat. Due to their Demonic appearance they are often distrusted. * Automatic Languages: Common, Infernal, 2 Bonus Languages * Bonus Languages: Elven, Dwarven, Gnomish, Draconic, Abyssal. * Favored Class: Caster or Warrior * Talent Stat: +200 Magic, -100 Crafting, +100 Alchemy Dragonborn Personality To a dragonborn, honor is more important than life itself. First and foremost, honor is tied to battlefield conduct. Adversaries should be treated with courtesy and respect, even if they are bitter enemies. Caution and discretion are key to a warrior’s survival, but fear is a disease and cowardice is a moral failing. The drive to behave honorably extends into the rest of a dragonborn’s life: Breaking an oath is the height of dishonor, and attention to honesty extends to every word. A commitment made must be carried out. Ultimately, a dragonborn takes responsibility for his or her actions and their consequences. this depends on their alignment as well a dragonborn whose alignment is a good or lawful base honor is everything. Physical Description Dragonborn resemble humanoid dragons. They’re covered in scaly hide, but they don’t have tails or wings (but if you want to live your tail-swishing fantasies, ask your DM if you can have a tail.). They are tall and strongly built, often standing close to 6 feet in height and weighing 150 pounds or more -- females being of basically the same height and weight as males. Their hands and feet are strong, talon like claws with four fingers and a thumb on each hand. A dragonborn’s head can feature a blunt snout, a strong brow, and distinctive frills at the cheek and ear. Behind the brow, a crest of hornlike scales of various lengths resembles thick, ropy hair. Their eyes are shades of red or gold. A typical dragonborn’s scales can be scarlet, gold, rust, ocher, bronze, or brown. Rarely do an individual’s scales match the hue of a chromatic or metallic dragon, and scale color gives no indication of the type of breath weapon a dragonborn uses. Some Dragonborn whose scales do match the colorations of a metallic dragon are sometimes mistaken for Draconians in societies where evil is more prominent. Most dragonborn have very fine scales over most of their body, giving their skin a leathery texture, with regions of larger scales on the forearms, lower legs and feet, shoulders,and thighs. Young dragonborn grow faster than human children do. They walk hours after hatching, reach the size and development of a 10-year-old human child by the age of 3 and reach adulthood by 15. Religion Dragonborn commonly revere the Dragon goddess, Kalesi the mother of dragons. Others may worship Corelian and Travelers may worship GigaGiga . Sometimes Dragonborn don't even follow a religion, though they commonly cooperate with the traditions of their clan. Racial Traits * Skills: Immunity to stun and sleeps * Racial Feats: +2 racial bonus to Climb and Concentration checks, +4 strength -2 agility, Built for combat, these warriors are hardy combatants, but not as agile as other races. However, Dragonborn are also respectful and relatively easy to get along with when they're not raging or debating about their history. * Automatic Languages: Common and Draconic * Bonus Languages: Infernal, Abyssal, Orcish, Goblin * Favored Class: Caster, Warrior, Juggernaught. * Talent Stat: +100 Magic, +100 constitution Orc Personality Orcs are a race of braun humanoids. Orcs act ill mannered and disrespectful. They pay no mind for those smaller than them, which results in their natural selection of military. Orcs take home in the underground of Avalon in a place called, Osh'terash. Western city slums hold many blacksmith and armorsmiths. When Orcs of heavy nature are not selected by their king for military purposes it results in most of them be coming a metal craftsman of some sort. Though, their craftmenship isn't as beautiful as the things you'd find in the Northern or Eastern areas of Avalon, you'd find the orcs items to be the most effective in battle. They are not smart in the slightest but they know how to make good armor. Physical Description Orcs vary in appearance, based on region and subrace, but all share certain physical qualities. Orcs of all kinds usually have grayish skin, coarse hair, stooped postures, low foreheads, large muscular bodies, and porcine faces that at times feature lower canines that resemble boar tusks. Many also have wolf-like ears that are pointed on the ends, similar to elves. Orcs are roughly the same size as humans, but could be a tad larger at times. Religion Orcs believe in one God, Peragati, God of Brutality. They believe his worship grants them strength and endurance in battle. = Racial Traits * Skills: Fast Healing: Orcs have extremely fast metabolisms and can patch up minor wounds without any problem. As a result gain 5 hp back every round. * Racial Feats: Chase the enemy (F), Weapon switching (F) * Automatic Languages: Undercommon, Common, Orcish (grunts) * Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Goblin * Favored Class: Juggernaught . Undead (Primary Category) Personality The "Undead" category represents those who have passed on and now live again because of the void opened by Antario. These stats and characteristics represent the following playable races: Skeletons, Zombies, Mummies, Wrackspawn information about each is located here. Undead are classified as beings who only die to lethal blows, and apply little to none intelligence. Most undead are mindless and lack the intelligence to speak. Instead they speak with grunts, moans, and howls to express their overall attitude towards situations. Those who have the intelligence to speak are seen as having leadership like qualities. The King of the Undead Gidian Tremor the III, a skeleton, was a previous King in his past life and has the intelligence of a royal in leadership position. Therefore, resumed the authority position and is followed by his armies of the undead. Since the Undead have no life-like qualities or needs they don't have the want/need to do everyday task like the living do. They do not require jobs, food, water, or sleep. Although, they may do certain jobs for reasons given to them by the more intelligent undead beings (Leaders), such as mining for reasons of trade. Instead, most undead roam the world in search of a new purpose that they can fulfill with their non-living lives. Most people grow to have families, leave their mark in the world. Where as the undead have already done that, some do not recall ever doing so, but because they will not die without being murdered they have no need to create generations of the dead, even more so since, when people die they come back as undead anyway. Farther more, some Undead realize that they are dead, and because of that have the need to figure out who they were before passing. Physical Description Most undead smell of decaying flesh/bones. They can never get rid of said smell but will never suffer the effects of someone who's body decays. They walk slower than the average humanoid being that they do not have the muscle to run, or walk at fast pace. Many undead have a limp to their walk, simply because their bodies do not function as correctly as a living being. Skeletons are mainly bone, where as zombies have decayed flesh. Wrackspawn may have torture markings on their bodies, where as mummies skin is grey but is flawless. Religion Worship those who bring them life in the living such as most Dark gods. Occasionally a skeleton may worship those from limbo. Racial Traits * Skills: -3 Knowledge, -3 Charisma. Not effected by sleep, sickness, poison, age, hunger, hygiene, thirst effects. * Racial Feats: Diehard (F) Can reattach limbs if detached. * Automatic Languages: Undercommon, Common, Past life understanding * Bonus Languages: None. * Favored Class: Warrior. Immortal Personality The "Immortal" category represents those who are dead but can not die they are bound to world draining the life forces of other beings to keep themselves alive. These stats and characteristics represent the following playable races: Vampires, Ghouls, Shadows information about each is located here. Physical Description The immortal is represented as a humanoid shaped being. In most cases the immortal is beautiful, until it's weak from not being able to feed off the life force of others. Vampires require blood to keep their strength, speed, and beauty. Ghouls require skin/flesh to feed their hunger and maintain their immortality. Shadows require the strength of a being in order to keep shape. Shadow The Shadow is a void being created from the souls of evil. They take no true shape but take on one humanoid form. The form requires the strength and will of it's prey to stay in tact. Ghoul The Ghoul takes the form of a beautiful being, but with it's beauty in death comes a price. They have an endless hunger for flesh. The Ghoul's jaw, when hungry, retracts and reveals a shark like mouth that stretches from cheek to cheek. The veins in the face will pop-out and wrinkle the skin. Once eating the flesh of a non-animal being, the Ghoul's hunger subsides and he/she returns back to being beautiful. Vampire The Vampire has existed even before the opening of the void, but have now become more common. The Vampire is a humanoid being that takes the form of any race that she/he was before becoming an immortal. The vampire's blood lust fuels his curse of immortality. The Vampire is pale, beautiful, with inhuman strength, and inhuman speed. The vampire becomes his/her actual age if not feasting on the blood of beings. Some Vampires with Neutral alignments will only eat the blood of cattle, but those with the normal Immortal alignment of Chaotic Evil will drink the more delicious blood of the humanoid people. Location Otherside, Some are in hiding within the city of Avalon. Religion Can only worship Dark Gods. Racial Traits * Skills: ''Vampire: +2 Spot, Listen, Sense motive, Climb, Jump checks. +5 Movement speed. +2 Strength, +1 Endurance +2 Speed Ghoul: +2 Appraise, Bluff, Bribe, +4 Strength +2 Accuracy Shadow: +2 Hide, Search, Escape Artist, Disguise. +4 Stealth +2 Speed * Racial Feats: 'Vampire': Awareness (F) Drain (HP) (F) Ghoul: Chase the enemy (F) Drain (Endurance) (F) Shadow: Drain (Strength) (F) Quick Step (F)'' * Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal * Bonus Languages: Undercommon, Ancient Elven * Favored Class: Rogue Beastfolk Personality Beastfolk are humanoids that resemble animals according to their variety. The Beastfolk are the result of alteration curses placed on humans and elves that forces them to change into an animal being. The curses stayed on them till their death, but resulted in generations being born that possessed the animal gene. Thus, half-breeds that were half human/elf and half animal were created. Most Beastfolk are born as a full beast. Others are born as a normal humanoid, but half of their human/elf-like body is an animal. Personality among Beastfolk usually varies based on the variety. However, most Beastfolk share a kinship to nature, and always want a close friend or mentor to turn to. Physical Description A Beastfolk is essentially, an anthropomorphic version of an animal. Like people, no two Beastfolk look alike, even if they’re both the same variety. They can have any eye color, any fur/hair/feather color, and any skin color underneath their fur/feathers. Beastfolk, having thick fur or feathers don’t typically wear clothing, since they are kept warm and covered up by their natural clothing. However, this fur doesn’t offer any real protection. Wearing clothing tends to make them uncomfortably hot, but they will wear clothing in cold weather for protection. Female Beastfolk do wear clothing made to cover at least their upper chest and thighs in warmer conditions, no matter what variety. Beastfolk are capable of interbreeding between other races. Any race is capable of crossing with an Beastfolk, though there are generalities. If ever, humans and half-human races will interbreed with any Beastfolk. Elves might interbreed with cats, foxes, hares, hawks, hedgehogs, otters, raccoons, skunks, squirrels, tigers, weasels or wolves. Dwarves might with badgers, bears, boars, lions, lizards, skunks or tigers. Gnomes might with badgers, bats, cats, hares, hedgehogs, otters, rats, squirrels, or weasels. Orcs rarely do so, but they prefer badgers, bears, boars, or lizards. Halflings might interbreed with bats, cats, foxes, hares, hedgehogs, otters, rats, raccoons, squirrels, weasels or wolves. Draconic races will interbreed with any Beastfolk, like humans, but most commonly integrate with lizards or hawks. Beastfolk can also interbreed with each other. These inter-racial relationships can produce fascinating and strange hybrids, but even though they are compatible, it rarely produces a child, due to the Beastfolks sterility. About one in one thousand unions ever have a child in the entire relationship, and such relationships themselves are uncommon, though not exceedingly rare, the most common being between a Beastfolk and his/her “true” friend/mentor. Children of such unions are generally accepted among others, in a way a half-elf might be accepted. Beastfolk integrate with other races very frequently. Some may live in tribes, inhabiting regions that are suitable for them, but otherwise, they are much like humans when it comes to where they may live, just about anywhere. Religion Beast folk tend to worship that of nature and animals. Racial Traits * Skills: Generally all beastfolk are incredibly perceptive. +5 Spot, Listen, Search checks. +3 Climb, Jump, Swim. +2 Hide, handle animal. * Racial Feats: Animal Handling (F) Quick Step (F) * Automatic Languages:Common, Undercommon. * Bonus Languages: Abyssal, Infernal * Favored Class: Rouge. Warforged Personality Warforged can have unique personality traits, though, as they are constructs, those are restricted in some ways. They experience anger, pain, fear, and hatred like their human creators. All warforged naturally seem reserved, stoic, and pensive, hiding an array of emotions behind their inexpressive metallic faces. Their faces were not designed to display facial expressions, so it can seem like they are distant to the conversation. Despite their lack of physical facial expressions, they're not completely without them, as their eyes tend to brighten when experiencing strong or specific emotions. Some warforged have their faces modified to be more expressive for their companion's comfort, but these expressions are learned rather than natural and often appear stilted and awkward. Some warforged can be incredibly naive and lack a sense of introspection. However, many others are the opposite and question their existence, they wonder if, as constructs, they have souls, and ask what becomes of them in the after life. The more intelligent warforged can create complex philosophies about what they perceive and learn. Though warforged can show loyalty to organizations, typically they become loyal to a small group of comrades. Warforged often have little life experience as they have spent most of their time working towards one specific duty, usually soldiering. If there is one interest all warforged share it is their love of working and the satisfaction of a job well done. Many create endless lists of goals and chores to feed that feeling. They take pride in their work and can work incredibly hard, both traits that make them dislike idleness and failure. Warforged can excel at most tasks, having a single-minded efficiency, especially in combat related roles. But this same single-mindedness can often translate to a lack of creativity and they can be easily surprised or "outflanked." War and military thinking are the foundation of Warforged personalities. They understand duty, the chain of command, and conflict. Warforged dislike being called "it" and usually accept the gendered pronoun that they most closely resemble. Some Warforged adopt names from the culture they were created in, though most of their names were assigned at construction and are straightforward and related to their job, abilities or rank. Many Warforged simply accept the nicknames given to them by their comrades while others seek more meaningful names that best describe them. Physical Description The warforged are beings constructed out of stone, metal, adobe clay and wood fibers around a skeletal frame of metal and stone, with wood fibers acting as a muscular system. The warforged are covered by an outer shell of metal and stone plates. A network of tubes run through the warforged body, filled with a blood-like fluid typically oil, designed to lubricate and nourish their systems. The warforged face loosely resembles their human creator's, though they have a toothless jaw, heavy brow line and are lacking noses. Each warforged has a crystal/gem engraved upon their foreheads. Each of these stones are unique to each warforged, giving them a sense of individuality. The warforged are completely sexless and genderless, though their bodies may have been designed with masculine or feminine features, these are considered by the warforged to be little more than aesthetic aspects. The warforged are able to be repaired and modified by those with the know-how, which can give an endless array of possibilities to their appearances. A warforged on average stands 6'0" - 6'6" and weighs in at 270 - 300 lbs. These numbers may vary among the warforged "subraces", juggernauts are usually 6'2" - 7' and 280 - 360 lbs, and scouts stand from 2'10" - 3' 6" in height and weigh between 35 - 50 lbs. Religion Warforged do not typically worship religion as they have no actual gods, being that they are made from a person. They more so worship their creature and help them with their needs. Racial Traits Living Construct: Warforged are living constructs and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. 'Unsleeping Watcher: '''Warforged do not sleep and instead enter a sort of stand by mode where they are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings and can notice events such as conversations and the movement of people. In this mode the warforged only need 4 hours until they are considered fully rested. * Skills: No other improved skills. * Racial Feats: Guardian (F) Armor Proficency (L/M/H) (F) * Automatic Languages: Common * Bonus Languages: Program any 1 language. * Favored Class: Ranger. Fairy Personality Fairies are playful and whimsical, often favoring a non-serious approach over any other. They typically try to help others as much as possible despite their small appearance. They tend to be very handy and with their magical capabilities are very nice to have around to protect allies. Physical Description Fairies, in their natural form, are six to ten inches tall, appearing in grey skin, glowing white/blue and having small horns on the sides of their heads. . Like the gnomes, a faerie's coloration borrows hues from nature. The most beautiful and exotic shades of the wild may manifest themselves in these tiny beings. It is not uncommon to see a faerie with skin the color of a new oak leaf, hair reminiscent of a summer rose, and eyes shining like the rare jewels of the deep. In addition to their already beautiful and unnatural appearances, fairies have a pair of long, semi-transparent wings upon their backs. These wings often appear similar to those found in insects, whether they resemble the delicate green wings of the dragonfly or the more exotic shapes and coloration of butterflies. The style of these wings depends both on heredity and environment. Religion Fairies tend to not straying far from their roots, often worshipping a deity that rules over forests like Nox'ious and Gigagiga Racial Traits = * Faeries are beautiful with sweet, song-like voices and excel at intuitively solving problems, but their small frames and fragile wings make them physically delicate. * T/S/M: Faeries can change their size between these three size classes, gaining the appropriate bonuses for each. * Skills: +3 Concentration +2 Sense motive +3 Hide * Racial Feats: Fly (F) * Automatic Languages: Common, Elven * Bonus Languages: Ancient Elven, Celestial(Direct communication to the gods), Orcish, Goblin * Favored Class: Caster. Gnome Personality Gnomes are an overly inquisitive and curious race, often getting themselves into danger or trouble. They're always trying to tinker with the way things work or function. They will tinker with magical or mechanical devices just to see if there's a way to make them better or just to see how they work. Tinker gnomes have been known to put so much of their time and energy into research & development of new mechanical devices or new alchemy that they lose track of all time. Physical Description Gnomes average 3 to 3 1/2 feet tall and weigh about 45-50 lbs. Their skin is a Pale white color depending on where they are living, with either straight or curly white hair, china-blue to violet eyes. Males have soft white beards and mustaches, females are beardless. Both sexes develop facial wrinkles after the age of 50. Tinker Gnomes are very short and stocky, though their movement is quick and their hands are deft and sure. They have rounded ears and large noses. Religion Gnome follow any deity who is of good alignment, and represents Building, Knowledge or Craftsmanship. Favored Domains: Magic, knowledge, creation Racial Traits * +4 dodge against monsters of the giant type. * +100 Crafting +2 Craft Checks * ''Automatic Languages: Common and Gnome. * Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, and Orc. * Favored Class: Warrior. Goblin Personality Goblins are a selfish and nasty race usually, caring not for anyone but themselves, and taking advantage of anyone who is less intelligent than themselves. However, some goblins are respectable people who try to fit in with society or even fight for the "good guys". Physical Description Standing between 4'8' (1.46 Meters) and 6 feet tall (1.83 Meters), and weighing about 65 kilograms (143 lbs), these gaunt creatures are slimy and green. They have pointy ears and sharp needle-like teeth, and are often bald. Goblins are not known for being a physically attractive race. Naturally they dwell underground, however they come to the surface to make money any way they can, preferring night to day. Religion Goblin religion varies greatly. Some worship the patron goblin god, while others worship any god that fits in with their agenda or personality. Racial Traits * Warcry: at the cost of one temporary charisma point, they may make an demoralizing Intimidate check with a +4 bonus (active action) * Automatic Languages: Common, Goblin * Bonus Languages: Undercommon, Orc, Dwarven, Halfling, and Feline (language of all feline humanoids). * Skills: +3 Jump +3 Climb +3 Appraise * Favored Class: Rouge/Ranger.